1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reconfigurable toy gun consisting of a gun body and a plurality of accessory parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional toy guns include toy guns each of which consists of a gun body and accessory parts. However, in any of these toy guns, the basic form of a gun body cannot be varied by arranging its accessory parts in various manners; only the outer appearances of these toy guns are varied by decorating the toy guns in various manners or extending outer portions thereof in various manners. Accordingly, these toy guns have little variety of form, and do not enable themselves to be played with a gun body and accessory parts combined in various manners.